fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kura (Reincarnation Wars)
This profile contains spoilers for the RP Reincarnation Wars. Proceed with caution. Summary Kura is a major character from Reincarnation Wars, and is part of the maid/butler duo (alongside Kuro) tasked by The Emissary with guiding the party through their quest of collecting their past souls, with the ultimate goal of defeating The Supreme Darkness. When both Kuro and The Emissary were taken by Chaos, Kura was left as the sole remaining guide of the group throughout the difficult times that followed. Backstory Appearance Outside of being "a maid", Kura's appearance was left intentionally ambiguous in order for the reader to easily fill in the details for themselves. (The picture above is simply the GM's own interpretation of her appearance and not intended to be the end-all decisive look for the character.) Silas would later go on to refer to her as a "bluenette", implying that she at the very least has blueish hair. Personality At first glance, Kura has a calm, quiet, and calculating demeanor. While polite and taking every opportunity to help the party, she can also often be callous and blunt at times, showing that in truth, she has quite the vindictive side. On occasion, when she's riled up or in the midst of combat, the facade of a "polite maid" may fall apart to reveal a Kura with violent impulses that relishes in the fight with sadistic zeal- (or possibly she just so happened to get really pissed off). After being separated from Kuro and The Emissary, Kura went into a deep depression until she eventually learned to open up to the party, even taking a liking to some of them. Still retaining a bit of a tsundere side, Kura fights with the others as equals, continuing to improve herself alongside the party. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral, later became Neutral Good Name: Kura Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Female Age: Unknown, would have been created by The Emissary early on in his fight against The Supreme Darkness and is thus likely at least billions of years old. Stopped aging around her 20s to early 30s. Classification: Maid, Emissary's Attendant Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: Created from a foreign universe by The Emissary Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Kuro, Silas, Genesis, Blane, Jake, The Stranger Dislikes: Chaos, The Supreme Darkness, People who do stupid things or don't listen Eye Color: Unknown Hair Color: Blueish Hobbies: Maid work, Training, Drinking Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Kuro, The Party Combat Statitics Tier: 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Flawless baton and sword mastery, Expert pilot, Stealth Mastery (The Emissary and his attendants were able to hide their presence as well as the location of their HQ from Chaos and The Supreme Darkness for several millennia), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 3), Immortality (Type 1, 3, and 8; Can only be permanently killed by a being of equal or greater powerful to The Emissary), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; will regenerate so long as her concept is not destroyed), Acausality (Types 2 and 4), Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Aura (Is able to manipulate her aura for a variety of purposes, such as in energy attacks, healing, or applying it to others to grant them Resistance to the Darkness' effects), Statistics Amplification, Purification and Healing with aura, Soul Manipulation (Her aura works on a spiritual level. Capable of capturing multiple souls inside of a device for storage), Extrasensory Perception (Can see and sense invisible and even nonexistent beings, souls, as well as the levels of Darkness in a particular multiverse. Can also inherently locate all of the above), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming and affecting souls and nonexistent entities), Dimensional Portal Creation (Can create doors between separate and usually isolated multiverses, allowing the party to travel between them), Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation (Transformed dirt into a flying platform before changing it again into sand. Restructured the layout of Torchlight's guest room into a training area, and reduced an enemy to quarks with one of her attacks), Spatial Manipulation (Created a room that was larger inside than on the outside. Can create infinite spaces as well as reduce the distance between things to zero), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Has a fair amount of control over her own concept, and can apply it to other things. Can attack on a conceptual level), Technology Manipulation, Resistance to Causality Manipulation, Durability Negation (Ignored the effects of Gungnir), Explosion Manipulation (Unaffected by Killer Queen's abilities), Existence Erasure, Probability Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Morality Manipulation, Possession, Madness Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Absorption and Reality Warping (Is virtually immune to The Supreme Darkness's corruption and is capable of surviving inside of it for extended periods of time with no adverse effects), Power Mimicry and Duplication (Is a being of absolute uniqueness and thus unable to be replicated), Space-Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation and Fate Manipulation (Is unbound by fate or the laws of any particular multiverse), Likely also resistant to all of the party's abilities prior to unlocking their potential. Attack Potency: Universe level (Far beyond the party prior to unlocking their potential, and is still at least comparable to the likes of Silas, Ilia or Azencard) Speed: At least Massively FTL+, possibly Infinite (Faster than anybody in the party prior to their potential being unlocked, and could still keep up with them afterwards. This possibly includes the likes of Titania, who had access to Sun Wukong's Flying Cloud, which neither Kuro nor Kura were phased by) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level (Is at least comparable to the stronger members of the party and can trade blows with Kuro) Stamina: Limitless Range: Likely at least Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Her baton. The party's home base turned spaceship. Intelligence: Supergenius. Carries the combined knowledge of an infinite multiverse of minds. As an experienced master tactician, Kura was capable of leading the group unflinchingly against the Darkness, even immediately after seeing Kuro taken by Chaos right in front of her. She is capable of working with The Emissary's extra-dimensional devices, and can casually reconfigure foreign technology to be incorporated with it. Was immediately familiar with the workings of the tournament world's tech despite seeing it for the first time. Weaknesses: Is occasionally prone to losing her cool, especially in matters relating to Chaos. Feats: *Caught Odin's spear, Gungnir, like it was nothing. *Casually spars with the training bot, which gave Blane Blaze some trouble. (Blane had the combined skills and knowledge of Saber (Musashi Miyamoto), Anai Miu, Shirou Emiya (Composite), and Jin Mo-Ri, and had far surpassed them several times over at the time.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Baton Mastery: Kura fights using a one handed baton, which she can channel her aura through. Its shape and weight allow for her to make extremely fast, extremely precise strikes. The baton is a master work far surpassing a sword that can cleanly slice through atoms. Unknown Sword Style: Kura has knowledge of the unknown sword art used by the training bot and later Blane. When using this style, the user is able to create numerous "phantom slashes", which replicate the movements the user could have made in that moment, and makes them a reality. In doing so, the user is able to attack several times at once, parry, block, or deflect the enemy's attack, cover all of the opponent's exit routes and more, simultaneously. Kura has no known limit on the number of slashes she can produce. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:VSRPverse Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Space Users Category:Concept Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 3